16 Grudnia 2006
Logo.jpg 06:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 5/7 - Człowiek w kajdanach; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - Kapelusze po krzyżacku. Grunwald; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:55 Był taki dzień - 16 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:20 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.10 Amerigo Vespucci (Amerigo Vespucci et le nouveau mond); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); 08:50 Studio 5-10-15 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:10 Studio 5-10-15 10:15 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Władza; magazyn 10:35 Studio 5-10-15 10:40 Kogutto - odc. 5; magazyn muzyczny 11:05 Doctor Who - Atomowe miasto, odc. 11 (Doctor Who - Boom Town, ep.11); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:55 Warto kochać - odc. 70; serial TVP 12:50 Był taki dzień - 16 grudnia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg 15:50 Zabita nadzieja: Sprawiedliwość? Proszę czekać...; film dokumentalny 16:30 Zabita nadzieja: Apel Poległych pod Pomnikiem Poległych Górników Kopalni Wujek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Missa de Spe - Msza o Nadziei; widowisko 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 31 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.83)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Na linii ognia (In the Line of Fire); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 22:35 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 4 (12) (Ornen II, ep.4); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 23:40 Męska rzecz... - Maksymalne przyspieszenie (Maximum Overdrive); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:15 Światowe nagrody muzyczne 2006 cz.1 (The World Music Awards) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz.5 (Boomtown I - All Hollons Eve, ep.1005); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz.6 (Boomtown I - The Freek, ep.1006); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:25 Układ krążenia - Odc. 7/7 - Doktor Bognar; serial TVP 04:40 Był taki dzień - 16 grudnia; felieton 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Logo-2.jpg 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Łata na łacie 06:35 Smak Europy - Realizujemy marzenia syna 06:45 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 811 Co się komu śni; telenowela TVP 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 452; serial TVP 08:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 274 Przyszłość Krzysia; serial TVP 09:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Pokój i dobro; reportaż 10:25 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.17 (odc.17); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:55 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc.3 (Little Angels: Elson: series 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:25 Kręcioła 11:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.6; serial dokumentalny TVP 12:25 Ewolucja życia - Partnerzy i rywale odc. 4/5 (Journey of Life. Living together); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:20 Zanim przywędrowały dinozaury - odc. 1 (Walking with monsters-ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1356; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 813 Poczucie winy; telenowela TVP 15:05 Andrae Crouch - muzyka duszy; koncert 16:00 Święta wojna - Dieta - Cud (249); serial TVP 16:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP; 17:10 Duże dzieci - (61); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Dubidu - odc.24; quiz muzyczny; 19:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) 20:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) 21:50 Technicy - magicy - cz 5/6 Duch Jen (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę 22:25 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2007 - nominacje - Kategoria: Informacje 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 16 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:25 Mocne Kino - Kosiarz umysłów (Lawnmower Man); film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1992) 01:20 Stracone życie - cz 1/2 (Vite A Perdere); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08:00 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:00 Odkurzaczyk - film SF reż. Charles F. Cirgenski, wyk. Olek Krupa, Jared Robbins, Christopher Berryman, Eddie Betlej USA 1998 12:55 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:55 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:55 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 15:55 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 16:55 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 18:00 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:30 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy - film sensacyjny reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russel, Kim Cattrall, Kate Burton, Dennis Dun USA 1986 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Krwawy obiad - horror komediowy reż. Jackie Kong, wyk. Rick Burks, Carl Crew, Roger Dauer, Lisa Guggenheim, Max Morris, Roxanne Cybelle USA 1987 00:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy Logo-19.png 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Pożegnanie z Magdą M. - reportaż 11:45 Boks Gala w Londynie 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 726-729 Polska 2003 14:40 Superniania - reality show 15:40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Siłacze Super Seria - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Rąbnięta owca - serial komediowy odc. 44 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni - Tryptyk śląski - film kryminalny reż. Maciej Pieprzyca, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Magdalena Schejbal, Robert Talarczyk, Stanisław Mikulski Polska 2006 22:55 Wróg u bram - dramat wojenny reż. Jean Jacques Annaud, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Jude Law, Ed Harris, Rachel Weisz Niemcy/ USA/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:30 Telesklep 01:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów TV4_Poland_2006.png 05:20 Na topie – wywiad z... 05:50 Gram.tv 06:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06:35 V-Max 07:00 Pokemon, odc. 312: serial 07:25 Pokemon, odc. 309: serial 07:50 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:20 Dekoratornia, odc. 71: film 08:50 Kasa na bank 09:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 10:20 Gram.tv 10:50 Sztukateria 11:20 V-Max 11:50 Instynkt tropiciela 12:20 Gorzka czekolada: film 14:30 Miłość z o.o., odc. 15: serial 15:00 Jadar Sport S.A. Radom – BOT Skra Bełchatów: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:20 Buffy, postrach wampirów, odc. 14: serial 18:20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona, odc. 16: serial 19:00 Kamienica 20:00 Strażnik Teksasu, odc. 9 21:00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, odc. 11 22:05 Drogówka 22:35 Kinomaniak 23:05 Tańcząc w ciemnościach: film 02:05 Wydarzenia 02:25 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 02:30 Prognoza pogody 02:35 Casino night 04:35 Drogówka 04:55 Sztukateria TVN 7 '02 - '08.jpg 07:35 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 14/15 09:30 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/13 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 10:35 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Compton Bennett, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas USA 1950 12:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 7/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 13:15 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 8/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 13:45 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 ost. 14:20 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:55 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 11/16 USA 2003 17:05 Joe kontra wulkan - komedia reż. John Patrick Shanley, wyk. Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan, Lloyd Bridges, Robert Stack USA 1990 19:10 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Dziewczyna gangstera - komedia sensacyjna reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Robert De Niro, Uma Thurman, Bill Murray, David Caruso USA 1993 22:10 W sieci - thriller reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Michael Douglas, Demi Moore, Donald Sutherland, Caroline Goodall USA 1994 00:45 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 22/23 USA 2004 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 04:55 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 9/44 USA 05:55 Telesklep TVP Polonia.png 06:00 Plebania - odc. 577; telenowela TVP 06:20 Plebania - odc. 578; telenowela TVP 06:45 Plebania - odc. 579; telenowela TVP 07:10 Plebania - odc. 580; telenowela TVP 07:35 Plebania - odc. 581; telenowela TVP 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 09:00 Mówi się .... 09:20 Wieści Polonijne 09:35 Święta wojna - Złom Bercik (229); serial TVP 10:00 Porozmawiajmy 10:45 Klan - odc.1152; telenowela TVP 11:10 Klan - odc.1153; telenowela TVP 11:30 Klan - odc.1154; telenowela TVP 11:55 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma?; reportaż 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Staropolskim smakiem świątecznym (7a) 12:30 Okazja - odc. 14 - Bożenka; serial TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 262 Zagadkowe omdlenia; serial TVP 14:00 Listy niewysłane 14:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej 14:55 Z daleka, a z bliska 15:50 Zabita nadzieja: Sprawiedliwość? Proszę czekać...; film dokumentalny 16:20 Zabita nadzieja: studio 16:30 Zabita nadzieja: Apel Poległych pod Pomnikiem Poległych Górników Kopalni Wujek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Rio Colca - do wodospadów Jana Pawła II; reportaż 17:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:15 Nasi szwajcarscy sąsiedzi; reportaż; 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 404; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.15 - Z bakteriami nie ma żartów 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.16 - Budowlana awanturka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat 22:05 Missa de Spe - Msza o Nadziei; widowisko 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 404; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.15 - Z bakteriami nie ma żartów 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.16 - Budowlana awanturka 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat 03:55 Missa de Spe - Msza o Nadziei; widowisko 05:30 Okazja - odc. 14 - Bożenka; serial TVP 06:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Rio Colca - do wodospadów Jana Pawła II; reportaż 06:40 Zakończenie dnia SK_PULS_0307.png 06:00 Taaaka ryba; wędkarstwo 06:30 Perły Toskanii, W murach Sieny, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 07:45 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 08:20 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 09:00 Don Matteo, Wypadek, odc. 55; serial kryminalny Włochy 2002; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 10:05 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 10:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 11:30 Program religijny; kościół i religia 12:00 Zdrowy Puls; magazyn medyczny 13:00 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 13:50 A to fach, Zegarmistrz, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 14:20 Pingwin; film obyczajowy Polska 1964; reż.: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński; wyk: Andrzej Kozak, Krystyna Konarska 16:20 Żebro Adama, Krystyna Loska; program publicystyczny 17:00 Impresjoniści, Vincent van Gogh (1853 - 1890), odc. 8; serial dokumentalny 17:40 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki, Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Polska 2001 18:20 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 19:00 Don Matteo, Walizka, odc. 57; serial kryminalny Włochy 2004; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 20:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem; program publicystyczny 20:40 Jestem przeciw; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1985; reż.: Andrzej Trzos - Rastawiecki; wyk: Rafał Wieczyński, Daniel Olbrychski 22:30 Światowe odyseje, Polinezja Francuska, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny 23:30 Perły Toskanii, San Gimignano, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 00:30 Uciec jak najbliżej; film obyczajowy Polska 1971; reż.: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Halina Golanko, Jerzy Góralczyk 02:10 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem; program publicystyczny 02:40 Don Matteo, Walizka, odc. 57; serial kryminalny Włochy 2004; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 09:05 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Trio fortepianowe z miejsca urodzin Mozarta w Salzburgu (Opening from Mozart's Birthplace in Salzburg) kraj prod.Austria (2006) 09:30 Rigoletto (Rigoletto); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (1982) 11:30 Klasyka filmowa - Ashik-Kerib (Ashik-Kerib); baśń filmowa kraj prod.ZSRR (1988) 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Zupa; film animowany 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Nerwowe życie kosmosu; film animowany 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy 14:00 Lalka - Pierwsze ostrzeżenie odc.4; serial TVP 15:20 Aguirre - gniew boży (Aguirre, der zorn gottes); dramat kraj prod.Meksyk, Niemcy, Peru (1972) 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Latające włosy; film animowany 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Sarmaci dawni i współcześni /cz.1/ 17:05 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sarmacja, czyli Polska. XVII w 18:00 Korzenie kultury - Sarmaci dawni i współcześni /cz.2 18:10 Biesiada sarmacka; widowisko 18:50 Korzenie kultury - Sarmaci dawni i współcześni /cz.3/ 19:05 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce - Portret trumienny 19:15 Korzenie kultury - Sarmaci dawni i współcześni /cz.4/ 19:30 Ja gorę; film TVP; 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Korzenie kultury - Sarmaci dawni i współcześni /cz.5/ 21:00 Pan Wołodyjowski; film fabularny 23:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Telewizja Al Jazzira (Control Room); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:00 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1907; serial TVP 02:30 Kino nocne - Sex Pistols: Wściekłość i brud (The Filth and the Fury); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 04:15 Zakończenie programu SK CPLUS 0309.png 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979 09:40 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Trener - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Piłka nożna: Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 14:05 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (7) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 14:40 Zdrady, kłamstwa i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2004 16:15 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 18:10 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 20:00 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów - film s-f, USA 2005 22:30 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2005 00:40 Strażnik Teksaku: Próba ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 02:10 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror, USA 1992 03:50 Głowa w chmurach - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Hiszpania/Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2004 05:50 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 Canal_Film_Polska.svg.png 07:00 Anioły w mieście - film familijny, USA 2004 08:30 Deser: Nic wielkiego - film krótkometrażowy 08:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Moc jest z tobą - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 09:35 Joey II (9) - serial komediowy prod. USA 10:00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Magiczne cięcie montażysty - film dokumentalny 11:10 Podwójna gra - melodramat, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 13:10 Deser: Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 13:35 Presidio - film kryminalny, USA 1988 15:10 Deser: Cholerna "Noga"! - film krótkometrażowy 15:30 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat, USA 1998 17:15 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2006 18:10 Genesis - film dokumentalny, Włochy/Francja 2004 20:00 PS - melodramat, USA 2004 21:40 36 - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 2004 23:30 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów - film s-f, USA 2005 01:55 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Wielka Brytania 2005 03:20 Nigdy nie umieraj sam - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2004 04:50 Deser: Potwór - film krótkometrażowy 05:30 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 Canal Sport.jpeg 07:00 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin - film dokumentalny, Francja/ Kolumbia 2004 08:30 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 09:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 09:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 10:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Efes Pilsen Stambuł 12:15 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Cleveland Cavaliers - Seattle Supersonics 14:20 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 14:50 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 15:20 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - FC Portsmouth 17:10 Piłka nożna Liga francuska - (Canal+ Sport2) 18:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Cleveland Cavaliers - Seattle Supersonics 20:00 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Poznaniu 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Fiorentina - AC Milan (Canal+ Sport2) 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 02:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Fiorentina - AC Milan 04:30 Mroczne koronki - thriller, USA 1960 My HBO.png 06:30 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 08:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Mój brat jest psem - film familijny reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Maria Ehrich, Christine Neubauer, Irm Hermann, Martin Lindow Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/Holandia 2004 10:10 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006 - relacja 11:45 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton USA 1990 13:15 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 15:00 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, Aleisha Allen, Philip Bolden USA 2005 16:35 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 18:10 Tommy Riley - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eddie O'Flaherty, wyk. J.P. Davis, Eddie Jones, Christina Chambers, Diane Tayler USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Coldplay - koncert 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 163 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 162 22:00 HBO bez cenzury. Premiera: Ciąża na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny reż. Christophe Weber, wyk. Francja 2003 23:00 Wielkie nic - komedia reż. Vincenzo Natali, wyk. Andrew Miller, Gordon Pinsent, David Hewlett, Marie-Josée Croze Kanada 2003 00:30 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller reż. Jay Lowi, wyk. Sarah Laine, Sandra McCoy, Linden Ashby, Ron Melendez USA 2005 01:55 Brudna wojna - thriller reż. Daniel Percival, wyk. Josh Cole, Gavin Abbott, Joanne Adams, Dean Ashton Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2004 03:25 Dark Water - Fatum - horror reż. Walter Selles, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Ariel Gade, John C. Reilly, Tim Roth USA 2005 05:10 Coldplay - koncert Ale kino!.png 08:00 Królik, królik - film krótkometrażowy 08:10 Doskonali superłotrzy - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 09:05 I raz, i dwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Yang, wyk. Jonathan Chang, Nien-Jen Wu, Elaine Jin, Issey Ogata Japonia/ Tajwan 2000 12:00 Porwany za młodu - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. James MacArthur, Peter Finch, Bernard Lee, John Laurie USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1960 13:40 ostatni seans Zanim do tego dojdzie - dramat kryminalny reż. Jerry Ciccoritti, wyk. Catherine O'Hara, Joe Pantoliano, Stephen Rea, Sarah Polley Kanada 1999 15:20 ale krótkie! Opowieści dalekowschodnie - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:00 Kolekcjoner - thriller reż. William Wyler, wyk. Terence Stamp, Samantha Eggar, Mona Washbourne, Maurice Dallimore USA/Wlk. Brytania 1965 18:05 Tajemniczy Joe - komediodramat reż. Stanley Tucci, wyk. Ian Holm, Stanley Tucci, Hope Davis, Sarah Hyland USA 2000 20:00 Na Wielkich Jeziorach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joe Mantegna, wyk. Charles Durning, Peter Falk, Denis Leary, Andy Garcia USA/ Kanada 2000 21:45 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel, Jason Robards USA 1973 23:40 Chłopcy z ferajny - film sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Robert De Niro, Joe Pesci, Ray Liotta, Lorraine Bracco USA 1990 02:05 Z namiętności - thriller reż. Philip Ridley, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Ashley Judd, Viggo Mortensen, Loren Dean Niemcy/Belgia/Wlk. Brytania 1995 Cartoon Network-0.png 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:00-03:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Disney Channel.jpeg 06:00 Kacza paczka 06:25 Goofy i inni 06:50 Cafe Myszka 07:15 Legenda Tarzana 07:35 Lilo i Stich 08:00 Brenda i Pan Whiskers 08:25 Kim Kolwiek 08:50 Lloyd w kosmosie 09:15 Byle do przerwy 09:40 Amerykański smok: Jake Long 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Kim Kolwiek 10:50 Przygody Timmy'ego 11:15 Klasyka Disneya 11:30 Film: Pocahontas II: Podróż do nowego świata 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Maggie Brzęczymucha 14:50 Brenda i Pan Whiskers 15:15 Goofy i inni 15:40 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Film: Kopciuszek 2: Spełnione Marzenia 17:35 Lloyd w kosmosie 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:25 Byle do przerwy 18:50 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Film: I bądź tu mądra (Go Figure) 20:35 Świat Raven 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Chłopiec poznaje świat 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 09:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z archiwum TVP - Polska szkoła biegów długich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Maxymalni - odc. 3; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Puchar UEFA - Feyenoord Rotterdam - Wisła Kraków ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Holandia (2006) 13:00 Puchar UEFA - Feyenoord Rotterdam - Wisła Kraków ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Holandia (2006) 13:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 15:20 Liga Mistrzów - Anderlecht Bruksela - AEK Ateny (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 16:40 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Serbia - Armenia ( I połowa ) 18:15 Wschodzące gwiazdy hokeja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa:Piotrkowianin - VIVE Kielce ( studio ) 20:30 Mariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Sprint 21:00 Futbol Mistrzów; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Skok do nieba; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sprint 23:04 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP3 Regionalna.png 06:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Bądż zdrów - Choroba refluksowa przełyku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 08:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum d'Orsay - Akt po rewolucji francuskiej (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:50 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiazdy w złocie - Andrzej Niemczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:40 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 11:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 To jest temat - Świat pana Czapiewskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 12:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:45 W morzu tajemnic - Szyb pełen tajemnic; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Malarstwo bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 To jest temat - Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 14:45 Plac Wolnośœci; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 17:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Reportaż Trójki - Śmierć w Halembie - epilog - "Jak żyć dalej"; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 22:30 Reportaż Trójki - Pierwsze strzały; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 23:35 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zaklinacze koni (Whispers of the horses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 5 (ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Rok, który nas zmienił (The Year That Trembled); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Tvp3warszawa.gif 06:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Bądż zdrów - Choroba refluksowa przełyku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qltura 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 08:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum d'Orsay - Akt po rewolucji francuskiej (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:50 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiazdy w złocie - Andrzej Niemczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:40 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 11:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 To jest temat - Świat pana Czapiewskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 12:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:45 W morzu tajemnic - Szyb pełen tajemnic; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Malarstwo bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 To jest temat - Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 14:45 Plac Wolności; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy 17:00 Qltura 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 17:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 MKS Piotrkowianin - Kiper - VIVE Kielce 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Reportaż Trójki - Śmierć w Halembie - epilog - "Jak żyć dalej"; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Warszawski tydzień 22:30 Reportaż Trójki - Pierwsze strzały; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 23:35 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zaklinacze koni (Whispers of the horses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 5 (ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Rok, który nas zmienił (The Year That Trembled); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVN_Gra.svg.png 08:00 Music Chat interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 09:00 Telesklep 12:05 Graj o raj interaktywny teleturniej na żywo... stereolive 13:15 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 15:00 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 19:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 Interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 00:00 SerwisMania Polsat_2_International.png 05:55 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (4) - polski serial komediowy 06:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 07:00 13 Posterunek (11) - polski serial komediowy 07:30 Oblicza Ameryki - program przekierowany dla Polaków za granicą 08:00 Wydarzenia 08:30 Samo życie (523) - polski serial obyczajowy 09:15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 10:00 Duża przerwa (1/16) - polski serial komediowy 10:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość (312) - polski serial obyczajowy 12:30 Daleko od noszy (8) - polski serial komediowy 13:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 13:55 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (4) - polski serial komediowy 14:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 15:00 13 Posterunek (11) - polski serial komediowy 15:30 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schellera - kulinaria 16:00 Samo życie (523) - polski serial obyczajowy 16:45 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Duża przerwa (1/16) - polski serial komediowy 18:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość (312) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:30 Daleko od noszy (8) - polski serial komediowy 21:00 Policjanci (3) - polski serial kryminalny 21:55 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (4) - polski serial komediowy 22:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 23:00 13 Posterunek (11) - polski serial komediowy 23:30 Oblicza Ameryki - program przekierowany dla Polaków za granicą 00:00 Samo życie (707) - polski serial obyczajowy 00:30 Życie jak poker (31) - polski serial obyczajowy 01:00 13 Posterunek (12) - polski serial komediowy 01:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (109) - polski serial obyczajowy 02:30 Dziki (9) - polski serial komediowo-sensacyjny 03:30 Wydarzenia 04:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (5) - polski serial obyczajowy 05:00 Jesteśmy - program religijny 05:25 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 58; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 26; fitness 06:55 Alternatywne style życia, odc. 8; medycyna alternatywna 07:25 Rusz głową, odc. 6; jedzenie i picie 07:55 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 4; lifestyle 08:45 Przez żołądek do zdrowia, Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia, odc. 3; magazyn kulinarny 09:10 Podróże ze smakiem, odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 23; magazyn kulinarny 10:30 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 11; psychologia 11:30 Dzień narodzin, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 12:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 16; lifestyle 12:55 Przechytrzyć naturę, odc. 1; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 13:55 Zmień swój styl, Praktyczne wskazówki dotyczące zmiany aranżacji wnętrz, odc. 6; lifestyle 14:45 Przechytrzyć naturę, odc. 2; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 15:35 Dieta cud; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 16:30 Przechytrzyć naturę, odc. 3; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 17:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 16; lifestyle 18:30 Przechytrzyć naturę, odc. 4; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 19:30 Kulturystka; film dokumentalny 20:30 On jest kobietą, odc. 4; reality show 21:30 Randka z "ex", Rosie i Katy, odc. 6 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 82; talk show 22:50 Nawiedzone domy, odc. 6; opowieści niesamowite 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 25; seksualność 00:35 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 82; talk show 01:20 Sekstaza, odc. 41; erotyka 02:05 Dzień narodzin, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 02:30 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 55; magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 699; moda 03:30 Marzenia senne, odc. 11; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 04:00 Uwodzicielki z Las Vegas, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy 05:00 Dzień narodzin, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 05:30 E - miłość, odc. 15; magazyn TVN Turbo 06:00 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 06:30 Mango; program reklamowy 09:00 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Top Gear 2006, odc. 82; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:00 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Vroom Vroom, odc. 14; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:00 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:30 Trans Europa; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 Monster House, odc. 29; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 16:00 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:30 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:00 Top Gear 2006, odc. 82; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 21:00 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:30 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:00 Vroom Vroom, odc. 14; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 01:00 Mango; program reklamowy 01:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:30 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:30 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku